victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-5176179-20130704234433/@comment-5586763-20130707020312
Agreed. Based on the pilot Bade doesn't really look like it was suppose to stay but I think that was just to troll and create interest and angst. I would love to know if there was ever a possibility of having Bade permanelty break up. I really don't think there was as it would totally have changed the dynamic of the show. There are practical reasons why Bade makes sense as well as the reason that they are amazing. ''' '''Practical Reasons: 1. The main star never has a long term relationship with another character, as in Bori. 2. If Bade had broken up early on and stayed apart both characters would have been under utilized and under utilyzing Jade West would have been a tragic mistake. 3. A girl like Jade West doesn't become buddy buddy with an ex so it would make zero sense for a long term broken up Bade to just hang out with zero mention of thier past couple status. 4. There would be no fuel for angst and no possible love triangles (even for the sake of trolling alone) and what kind of tv show would that be. 5. There isn't time for seven characters on a 30 min show with a main star to be separate entities. Having one couple around makes sense cause then in a way there are like six people. I mean it makes sense for Jade to hang around the gang if Beck is there. Now for the the amazing reasons: 1. Liz and Avan pulled it off. They had to play a complicated couple on a kids show that would never be fully explored bc the couple is far to grown up for a kids show. Dan joked that their spin off would be on nick at night for a reason and Liz and Avan seem to share the sentiment as well based on thier mentions of how they approached their characters. Also, the couple had no build up they were just together since the beginning but they were never that boring couple that had been together forever, they were always exciting. 2. Liz and Avan have amazing chemistry. Just a look or touch could send us to the fan girl loony bin! 3. Thier unique. How many other couples look like them physically (dark clothing) or behave like them (constant affection without seeming immature), they bicker and may fight but will still be sitting right next to each other or physically touching in mere seconds. They defy stereotypes, she's mean but she kept the guy and he really doesn't care that she can be mean spirited. That being said he can calm her down if needed and she cares what he thinks when she goes over the line. 'For the rest of the their amazing reasons mulitply the number of Bade moments by the number of episodes and that will equal the rest of the reasons that are too numerous for me to list. ' 'All in all, one of the greatest couples on tv and I don't even care that they were on a "kids show". '